My Lost Angel
by Dark Saiyan Triple S
Summary: Trunks and Pan were happily dating for an entire year. One night, Trunks got drunk and almost slept with Marron but Pan caught him dumps him. She returns 3 years later with her new fiancé and Trunks is reflecting.


Trunks' POV

'I thought it was going to be US that were going to live happily after. I thought WE were going to marry one day. I thought I was going to be the man who holds you and your heart! That bastard took away my angel. I know it was my fault that she left me. But I would have gotten her back if he didn't come into the picture. At least my angel's happy.' I thought as I wiped away a few tears from my eyes. I sat alone beside a waterfall where Pan and I used to come as a couple. The place brought many happy memories to me. 'I want to kill that whore!' I angrily thought. She was the reason why my angel, known as Pan, broke up with me.

*Flashback*

'Hey, I could get some champagne at the bar.' Trunks thought. He was going to propose to his beloved, Pan. She made him so happy, he already got the ring. Little did he know, Marron, who has a crush on him ever since he took over Capsule Corp. worked there as a barmaid. She invited him him for a drink and he thought that a drink wouldn't hurt. She put plenty of alcohol in his drink, which was enough alcohol to make a Saiyan drunk. That night he came home with Marron and ALMOST slept with her, almost. It seems that Pan was visiting his sister, Bra. Pan heard him moaning in his room due to Marron's grinding and thought he was wounded from his spar with his father and went to check on him but she slowly opened the door and only took a peek so he didn't notice. Her heart broke that very night. She ran from his room softly and sobbed. Vegeta noticed her sobbing after coming out of the Gravity Chamber and asked her what happened in a very concerned way because he loved her like a daughter. All she said was ''Trunks, Tru... Trunks'' Then she started crying loudly and left the house. Vegeta waas shocked since it was the first he saw her cried. He got angry and kicked Trunks' door and saw a sight he never wished to see. It was a totally naked Marron on Trunks who had only his T-shirt and boxers on. "Trunks!..." He yelled furious. He literally kicked Marron out of the house without giving her any clothes so she could suffer in the now rainy weather. Trunks didn't seem to care. Vegeta splashed 5 bucket of ice cold weather which is more than enough to get Trunks to sober. After that, he beat him up until he couldn't move a muscle then Vegeta told him what happened and used Vegetan sorcery to make Trunks faithful no matter what since Vegetan sorcery was the strongest in the world. Trunks didn't expect Pan to see what happened the night before so he went home to their shared apartment and expected a hug and ''I missed you'' from Pan but got nothing but a blank expression. "Panny, what's wrong?" He asked softly while caressing her cheek. His eyes were filled with hurt when she moved his hand away. "Trunks, don't play dumb. You know what's wrong, and I want to break up!" She shot coldly. He gasped. "Pan you saw us?" He asked terrified. "Yes Trunks now if you'll excuse me, I need to leave." "You've packed already?" His eyes were getting teary. "Yes now move away from the door!" "NO! Pan please give me another chance, I'm still a virgin! She and I never did anything" "Yeah right, now Trunks I would love to get away from your face" "Pan!" He tried to go after her, but he tripped over a red box. It was the box that held the most beautiful diamond ring he had ever seen and he wanted it to be the engagement ring for his angel, however, things did not turn out well. She left to L.A. to finish her studies. He had tried to persuade her to stay and give him another chance. She was only but 16 and he was 30 so she said it would never work out. He cried after she left. He cried day and night. He cried himself to sleep at night and wished he was never born.

*End Flashback*

She comforted me when my girlfriends dump me or cheat on me. She tended my wounds when I was injured by my father. She made everything in my life seem so perfect. And what did I do for in return? I cheated on her! That's what I did. How could I? I never dated another woman in my life after that. I started to dislike blonds except my grandmother and never drank any alcohol because Marron is a blond and she made me drunk. Three years later, she finished her studies and decided to come back to Japan. The entire Z gang excluding the Chestnuts came to pick Pan up from the airport. She was even much more beautiful than I remembered. Soft, wavy, black hair, full, red lips, big, beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes used to be brown, but as she grew older, it became bluer than my own. Her large ample breasts are in perfect shape, long, tanned legs, a tiny waist, wide hips, and a perfect face. Any guy would die for her, including me…


End file.
